This invention relates to a fixing assembly for carrying a bike, particularly to one that is to be secured with a rod of a carrying stand, formed with a concave portion for positioning a bike frame rod or a bike wheel, and provided with an engaging device for combining a first strap together with a second strap and a micro-adjusting member for adjusting the combined tightness of the first and the second strap.